


Hassleberry's Search for Tara Yuki.

by YugiohFan316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, duel ghouls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YugiohFan316/pseuds/YugiohFan316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own any of the names, except for one, @ copy-write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hassleberry's Search for Tara Yuki.

In The Other Dimension, Duel Academy was Surrounded By Duel Ghouls, Everyone was busy on Patrol, Everyone Except Hassleberry, he was waiting for Jaden's Twin Sister Tara Yuki to return, but she didn't return, He decided to look all over for her, and started asking every person he could find to see if they had seen her.

"Alexis, have you seen Tara anywhere?", Hassleberry asked. 

"No, wasn't she with you", Alexis answered. 

"No, She told me that she was going to use the bathroom, I'll keep looking for her", Hassleberry said as he continued looking for her.

He continued searching for Tara, and continued asking anyone if they had seen her, but no-one had seen her, Until he realized that he had lost her.

"Oh No, Jaden is going to be so mad at me", Hassleberry said to himself. 

Until he started thinking about what Jaden might say when Hassleberry told him that he lost his twin sister. 

(Flashback).

"Jaden, I'm sorry, but i lost your sister, please forgive me", Hassleberry said. 

"WHAT!!!, I TRUSTED YOU TO WATCH HER FOR ME!!!, I TRUSTED YOU!!!!!!", Jaden bellowed.

(end of flashback).

Hassleberry continued his search for Tara, not knowing that he was being watched, He didn't realized that someone was leading him to somewhere, until he arrived at a Library, he went inside the library, and started searching for her.


End file.
